everwindrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Humans are the most common race you will encounter throughout the game. Over the last 8000 years, a lot has changed. The world has been plunged into chaos, and humans, being the most populous race, have killed off most of the other races; sometime in the last few hundred years, the world hit its technological peak and began to regress. Chaos quickly began to reign supreme. With this chaos and regression came fear and uncertainty. It was every man for himself, so anything seen as a threat had to be eliminated. Race wars were fought and many races became extinct. Even so, some other races still exist in remote locations throughout the world. It is dangerous for them to venture outside of their own habitats. Many humans in the world today have no knowledge of other races outside of legend, so the ones that are not violent towards them will be inherently curious. Humans range anywhere between 4.5 and 6.5 feet tall, and can weigh anywhere between 90 and 260 pounds, on average. They are also probably the most diverse of all the races, running the full spectrum of personalities and dispositions. They can be extremely emotional or they can be so stoic they’re unsettling. They can seem like angels or they can be monstrous and cruel. They are intuitive, determined, creative, and empirical, yet some races, such as the Vurg, view them as weak. Humans in this day and age are highly distrustful, less likely to be charitable, and there are more who will take advantage of the meek than there are meek to be taken advantage of. It is a very cutthroat society they live in, so appeals to kindness are the least likely method of influencing humans. Because of the effects of the Turmocet vaccine, nearly all humans are sterile. Children under the age of 8 years old are extremely rare, and are most likely to be found in the company of slavers. They are very valuable, as are people who can reproduce (Carriers and Seeders). Because of recent history, organized religion isn’t as widespread as other, more folk-oriented, forms of spirituality. They are more likely to fall into superstition because many are illiterate, or practice folk magic like Salarian and Catican. Humans are more likely to find themselves falling prey to the clutches of a cult than they are to a traditional religion, but some of them have limited knowledge of gods both old and new. They are also more likely to be polytheistic than they are monotheistic because of the chaotic environment. As adventurers they are likely to be after a decent wage, the acceptance of a group (becoming an emblemed member of a faction is one of the most important things to a human), or fame. Still others might want to do what they can to make the world a safer place for their fellow man. Many humans will also jump at an opportunity to get away from a stagnant place and see the world. Humans gain a +7 bonus to Toxin Resistance and suffer a -9 penalty to Plague Resistance. Humans have no changes to their minimum and maximum attributes. Humans cannot use Errodian armor. They are also unable to reproduce. Category:Races